


Forgotten Birthday

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [14]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Izaya's birthday. Everyone has forgotten it except for a certain blond debt collector...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Forgotten Birthday  
> Pairings: Shizuo x Izaya  
> Rated: G  
> Prompt: From the durarara!!kink meme: It's Izaya's birthday. Shizuo is the only person who seems to notice.

It was a normal day, like any other normal week, on another normal month.

Everyone busied down the streets, all going from one place to another in a hurry. This world was filled with people. People trapped in their mundane world, trapped in their own evolution, and trapped in their circle of life. From dawn to dusk, once they rise from their sleep, they live a normal life, think the normal thoughts, get an average score, find an average job, then die a normal boring death.

This was humanity in majority. This was the cycle of life that Izaya couldn’t help but let out a long, staggering sigh as he held a mug in his hand and looked down on the human race that busied the streets of Shinjuku from his studio window. He sipped his coffee melancholically as he quietly worried for the future of humanity which involved no evolution. What a sad and bitter world.

Namie looked up from her work briefly, but goes straight back to her papers. She stacked them up neatly as she got up. She announced that she was done and as expected, Izaya doesn’t turn around to comment. She shrugged and got her bag and left. 

Once Namie left, Izaya sat on his chair and looked at his inbox. Nothing from his sisters. It was unusual, normally something should have arrived by now… but no, even his sisters have forgotten him today. 

Today felt like a drag, no drama, no crime, no news, nothing at all to spice up the special day. 

Just then, there was a knock, “Delivery.”

Izaya sighed and wished Namie had stayed a bit longer to pick up the packages for him. He got up tiredly and walked up to the front of his door and signed his name. He looked at the package and seeing that they weren’t from his sisters, (no return address), he tossed the packaged near the couch and sat back down for a nap.

 

Midnight, and there was nothing. No phone call, no emails, nothing from his sisters, nothing from Kisa Masaomi or Namie, even his love for humanity failed him as they left him all alone in this world. 

Alone.

Izaya felt the hollow emptiness as he woke up with a massive headache that was his only gift given to him freely. After a long sigh, he decided to rip open his only other ‘gift’ he seemed to have received, not really expecting anything but perhaps more work.

Izaya whistled in appreciation when he found a dozen of dead black roses inside, obviously left to dry for few weeks before being sent out. Inside was a small card that read, “Drop dead louse. I wish you were never born. – Heiwajima Shizuo.-“

Izaya smiled as he picked up the rotten roses as the black petals broke and fell apart from the slightest touch. He smelled it deeply and smiled. It was good to be hated so passionately. He didn’t feel so lonely anymore.

-The end


End file.
